the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Wanted Features
This section is a list for features which are greatly talked about in the conquerors mark 3 group. Units/Buildings * Helicopters (added) ** Replaces planes for hovering: *** Stealth Helicopter- Essentially an RAH-66 Comanche, is invisible when cloaked, and can only be attacked by anti-air units (including interceptors(mentioned below) and cruisers(also mentioned below)). *** Gunship- A powerful anti surface helicopter that can tank up a lot of damage... but is vulnerable to AA or air based attacks. *** Support Drone - A quadrocopter that must be researched and built from a fort, it is armed with a none lethal laser that can be fired upon enemy's, enemies who are being struck by the laser take double damage from anything. *** Chinook - (needs to be researched for 25$) (costs 100$) Can garrison up to 6 soldiers but also can get a tank on its hook. The tank cant shoot but units can damage it. When the tank is on the hook it gets a parachute on it so its not damaged. *** Medical Helicopter - A high-health helicopter that can garrison 5 units and heals them a little bit per second. Cannot attack and has a relatively high speed. * Re-done planes- have planes actually fly rather than hover, and add variations: ** Interceptor- Waits at airport for incoming aircraft to intercept, or can be told to attack other aircraft in different locations, can only attack aircraft (essentially an anti-aircraft aircraft). ** Heavy/Light Fighters- Medium in-between ground attack and interceptors, can attack land, but with reduced damage. ** Explosive Plane- The name says it all... KAMIKAZE! ** Ground Attack/Bomber- Does extra damage to ground units and buildings. The Ground attack is essentially a light bomber. Both do minimal damage to air targets. ** Atomic Bomber- Researched unit- Basically drops a nuke, slightly less damage than a missile, but is cheaper. ** Torpedo Bomber- Deals heavy damage against ships, rigs and naval shipyards. Only attacks water units. ** Cargo Plane- A plane that can transport tanks. ** Flying Fortress- An expensive, researchable aircraft that devestates surface units with mini guns, torpedoes, shells and grenades. Very durable, slow and vulnerable to aircraft. ** Zeppelin - (costs 200$) A unit that has high health, deals high damage, but its very slow. Actually, because its very slow it must be defended by at least 2 tanks. ** Nuclear Zeppelin - (costs 300$) (must be researched after the nuclear silo for 50$) A devastating unit that drops nukes. No, it's not same as the Atomic Bomber. These can be made in groups, and nukes cost there 100$, and you get a free one at making of it. While it holds the nuke, its 10% slower and 25% weaker. ** Zeppelin-Carrier - (costs 500$) (must be researched for 50$) Almost same stats as the zeppelin, but 25% slower and 25% stronger, and can't attack units. Basically an Aircraft Carrier but this one, instead of swimming flies. Also can make Stealh Bombers (when researched) * Naval Stuff: ** Nuclear Submarines!- Doesn't fire nukes, a stronger, faster, better submarine. Costs $215 and must be researched, standard submarine research must be completed first. ** Torpedoes for Destroyers- Can only be fired upon battleships, as a kinda anti-battleship weapon. Is vulnerable to Cruisers. ** Cruisers- A Battleship that has less damage and acts just like the destroyer without anti air, anti submarine, and can fire a torpedo like a destroyer to battleships to do extra damage. Costs $140 and slow fire rate. ** Corvettes- Renamed Gunboats with stealthy ability/cloaking for a couple of seconds. ** Repair Ship- Essentially a 'medic' for ships. ** Trade Ship- Runs between Oil Rigs and allied shipyards to increase yield. ** Minesweeper- A fast, Gunboat like unit that can find and destroy navel mines. ** Bombardment ship- A slow, expensive and researchable artillery of the sea. ** Hovercraft - A fast, medium health/damage unit simlair to a light tank or gunboat that can take to both the land and the sea, counts as a navel unit. ** Minelayer - (costs 100$) Basically a unit that lays mines. The mines it lays are 50% weaker and they don't cost at all. * New and rebranded tanks: ** Light tanks-(costs 60$) nerfed the light tanks(replaced by medium tanks). ** Medium tanks-(costs 75$) basically a light tank(current) that is buffed a bit. ** Flamethrower/Gas tanks-(costs 125$) researchable unit that deals massive damage against infantry. ** Tank destroyer-(a kind of tank that does extra damage on tanks but weak in shooting soldiers). ** Mobile Fortress-(costs 750$) a tank that is double size of a super heavy tank, has the same damage of the fort, reloads as fast as the heavy tank and has low speed. Also it counts as a command center (np. you can use your ally barracks if your command center is destroyed) and can garrison 4 units. Can be made in headquarters and must be researched for 60$. You can make only one and takes 3 tank slots to not make it overpowered. ** Katyusha (research unit) (costs 100$)- A unit that cant attack planes, space units and ships, but attacks tanks and soldiers dealing high damage to them. Has high range but low health. ** MSG- The Mobile Shield Generator is a expensive research able unit that can generate force fields around up to 3 friendly units, the only exceptions being aircraft and other MSG's. ** Laser tank- a fast, weak tank that fires a long range laser, the longer it keeps sustained fire upon a unit, the more powerful the laser becomes and even potentially an incendiary laser beam. ** Radar Jammer- an expensive and moderate in terms of health and speed vehicle that is defenceless but hides everything but itself and any unit within a small area of it from enemy radars and the eyes of enemy players. If the Radar Jammer is destroyed, sold or strays away, it will reveal any unit underneath its... radar jammer? Anywho, you get the idea. ** MRV - The Mobile Repair Vehicle is like a buffed medic for vehicles, its fast and durable but defenseless and expensive. ** MMB - The Mobile Mini Base is a expensive, slow and durable vehicle armed with 2 cannons, its like the Mothership/Aircraft carrier except its land based and it can train any infantry can can be trained without research from a barracks, counts as 3 tanks. ** Turret Tank - A fast, weak tank that doesn't directly attack but as a speacil 'N' ability it can turn into a normal turret ANYWHERE... even near an enemies base! ** Light Amphibious Tank - (costs 100$) Has the power of the Light Tank but also can drive on water. Can be made both in tank factories and shipyards. ** Heavy Amphibious Tank - (costs 130$) (needs to be researched for 40$) Has the power of the Heavy Tank but also can drive on water. Can be made both in tank factories and shipyards. (basically a Tsunami tank from Red Alert 3) ** Siege Machine - (costs 250$) (needs to be researched for 100$) A high-health, high-damaging and high-ranged unit that can make sieges of bases. Can attack everything except buildings. Works best in groups, sieging the enemy base and with deployed turret tanks. ** Stealth tank - An expensive tank with the same stats as a light tank BUT is invisible on radar, can cloak itself similar to how a submarine submerges. Also cant be attacked by air units but can attack them either. ** Ranger - A fast, cheap, jeep like unit that can carry 2 infantry in a similar fashion to a medi truck. It's also armed with a machine gun that deals 100% more damage vs infantry but 50% less vs tanks and ships. ** Rocket buggy - A fast little buggy that can deal rapid damage to tanks and planes but is very weak and can't attack infantry or navy and slowed fire rate when attacking buildings. Can be outrun by jeeps/hummers. ** Railgun Tank- (needs to be researched for 30$) (costs 100$) A weak, very long-ranged unit with the speed of a heavy tank that shoots the beam of a space fighter, damage and reload time is same as a space fighter's beam. ** Anti Mine Tank - A faster light tank with the ability of detecting land mine and destroy them. * New soldiers: ** Shield unit-(costs 70$) (Research unit) An unit that deals no damage at all, but able to absorb alot of damage, before going down. ** Flamethrower unit-(costs 80$) same as the flamethrower tank but is cheaper and have low health. ** RPG unit/Anti tank soldier-(costs 60$) a soldier that deals heavy damage against tanks. ** Explosives Specialist-(cost 25$) a soldier which can plant explosives on buildings. Cannot attack units. ** Sniper- a ranged unit that can only attack soldiers (added) ** Spy- (Research unit) A heavy soldier with the ability to cloak itself and plant explosives (done how you would garrison or construct oil rig). ** Droid- (Research unit) (costs 80$) A very powerful soldier that deals high damage, is very fast (same speed as a light plane) and has health same as light soldiers health. Also can be made only at fort. ** Mech - A fort trained and researched unit that can garrison infantry and improve their weapons. Eg: say one garrisons a sniper, it can take its weapon and turn it into a SUPER SNIPER and etc. ** Glue gunner- A anti surface infantry that can't actually do any harm but can fire streams of harmless glue upon foes, slowing down both their fire rate and movement speed. ** CQC soldier- A shotgun toting soldier that deals devastating damage vs multiple infantry at close range, they can also take a beating but can't attack air units or vehicles of any kind. ** Special Forces- Expensive, researchable and quality infantry that are fast moving, fast attacking, strong attacking and ambhibious. ** Javelin - An extreme ranged, slow, powerful and expensive infantry that excels at killing aircraft and vehicles but is defensless vs infantry. ** Kamikaze drone - Like an explosive tank except smaller, weaker, faster and cheaper. It also means that no human/ROBLOXian lives will be expended in the process... unless they get close and blow up. ** Gunner - A big, slow and tough infantry unit that's costlyand only deals the same damage as a light soldier but it can deal that damage 5x as fast and does 50% more damage vs aircraft but 50% less vs tanks and navy. Takes 2 soldier slots just like a Juggernaut. ** A Melee Unit: Fast low damaging unit (15$) Used in Large hordes for early rushes 5 more than light soldier, but much faster. Could also be on a horse and considered calvary. * New buildings: ** Ship Repairement-(cost 180$) an fragile building that is placed on the water edge to heal your ships. ** Sniper Tower-(cost 65$) a long range anti soldier tower(like sniper unit see above). ** Flamethrower-(cost 85$) as the name suggests its a flame thrower. ** Radar Tower-(cost 100$) Increases range of buildings (not units!!!) in its range but doesnt affect another radar towers. ** Torpedo Launcher-(costs 90$) A building that can be placed only on shores. It can only attack ships and deals massive damage to them. ** Mortar - A long range, powerful and slow firing defence that has range that excels the artillery and bombardment ship (mentioned above). ** Pillbox - Like the bunker but only garrisons 4 infantry, is weaker and allows them to shoot. ** Fusion reactor - costs $200 and can produce $20 per minute. ** Barrage Balloon - a trap that costs $50 and is similar to the mine and naval mine except it's meant for air units. ** EMP cannon - A turret that has a long range that just outrages artillery and prevents tanks and naval units caught in its range from attacking, moving or using speacil abilities. It doesnt stop planes from moving but does stop attacks and speacil abilitie. Is useless and vulnerable to infantry. ** Seabase - Buildings that can be placed using ships on water, best used next to oil rigs. They have some defenses on them. * Special buildings/units: ** Neurotoxin Turret-(cost 135$) (researched after walls) an weak turret that will poison its enemies when shot. ** Towed artillery-(cost 100$) an artillery unit that is towed by a jeep that deals massive damage against tanks. ** Armoured Fighting Vehicle(AFV)-(cost 120$) an armored vehicle that can garrison 6 soldiers but can shoot back(soldiers inside cant shoot). ** Amphibious AFV- (Research unit) The same as the AFV except amphibious. ** Railways- If a railway goes within a certain range of any plant it will increase yield by $10 ** Civillian house-(costs 80$) A building that boosts the time of producing units. Effect stacks. ** EMP missile-(researched unit after nuclear missile) (cost 300$) A unit that can be made in the nuclear silo. Basically if it hits anything with the range of the fire missile, it cant shot or produce units for 30 seconds. The only exception are units, the EMP missile doesn't do anything to them. ** MIRV missile - (researched and cost the same as fire/EMP mentioned above) a faster missile that rather than having one high damage explosion in a small area, it creates 25 small, medium powered explosions over a large area, very effective vs armies. ** Super AA missile - A researchable missile that does zilch damage to ground/sea units but causes HUGE damage to every aircraft, both space and normal in a very large area, Insta killing everything but motherships. ** Construction centre - Effectivley a building house that increases building cap from 25 to 26-29, doesn't count towards building limit. ** Warehouse - A building that costs $65 dollars and is simalier to a power plant except it only make $5 a minute BUT can be placed... wait for it... ANYWHERE! ** Fake Nuclear Missile - (costs 20$)(needs to be researched with the normal nuclear missile) Basically a nuclear missile, you can launch it but it doesn't do any damage. Made to make enemies afraid of you. ** Turret-Column (costs 100$)(needs to be researched after wall for 50$) Basically a normal wall but with a turret. Counts as buildings and walls. * Space Units ** Space Missler-(cost 235$) an slow but powerful space unit that will launch missles at its enemies, but the missle would be very weak than the nuclear one. ** Battle Station-(cost 350$) a VERY slow unit for base defence or battle support and has the firepower of a Command Center, however it takes up 3 slots. ** Rods From Gods-(cost 700$) a agile space unit which orbits the map, continuously moving across the terrain. It can two shot most base defence buildings but has a very long cool down. It takes 2 slots and can strategically target forward operating bases or power plants to reduce the income of the enemy team. It has to be armed to shot and when it passes over an enemy building it will automatically shot at your target. ** Space Ferry-(cost 200$) a unit as fast as the space fighter, it can transport 8 troops and can garrison tanks. ** Warper-(cost 300$) (researched unit) A big unit that can garrison both ground units and flying units, but not naval units. Normally is fast as a heavy plane but it can activate warp mode and when its activated its speed is faster than a stealh bomber. The warp mode is for 10 seconds and reloads in a minute. Also has the same health as a heavy soldier because its not designed for fighting. ** Starfighter - ($150) a very fast aircraft that can outrun space fighters, it has a very fast fire rate and can quickly dish out large amounts of damage BUT can only attack other space units. * Recon units(for "Realistic mode")units will be on a different unit slot(All units when crossing enemy territory will open up the minimal slowly) ** Spy vehicle-vehicle that can sit 2 spies or normal units and can be cloaked for a period of time. ** Spy jeep-lerger spy vehicle that can carry 4 soldiers or spies has higher health. ** Reconnaissance boat-cloakable transport ship that can carry 6 spies or normal soldiers for a surprise attack. ** Reconnaissance plane-cloakable plane that you can use to unlock spots in the minimap. Upgrades: * Special training: researched after ALL the unit capacity reserach, Cost $95, grants most units to have more damage and fire faster. * TOW Humvee: researched after the Humvee has been researched. Cost $45, grants all humvees with a TOW launcher, granting them attack capabilities. * Torpedos: researched for $30. Grants gunboats a special anti submarine capibility, similar to a destroyers AA capabilities. * High Explosive Mines: researched for $40. Gives both land and naval mines a trigger radius and splash damage rather than having a unit make contact with them. * Heavy Cargo Bay: researched for $40. Allows for transport planes to carry tanks/ground vehicles. * Mass production: researched for $120. Increases unit building/training speeds by 25% (excluding motherships and aircraft carriers). * "Best Seats In The House": researched for $25. Allows generals to garrison 2 infantry which in turn super buffs them and they get twice the effect. * Machine Gun: researched for $40. Grants both light and heavy tanks with an anti infantry machine gun ability, similar to the destroyers AA ability. New Gamemodes * Earth Mode-Each color controls a continent. There are 6 teams. The 6 continents are. Australia. Asia. North America. South America. Europe. Africa. ** Sandbox mode: You have infinite cash and 30 soldier, tank and plane capacity, can be either Singleplayer vs AI or Multiplayer FFA. ** Arena Race Mode: You have twenty minutes to build an mass economy and an army and defenses then all your troops will transport and teleport over to a blank arena and you have to fight with what you have made in 20 minutes. ** Escape mode-one team has to escape an island via planes and boats while surrounded by enemy territory(Dunkirk anyone?) if they succeed they can try to rebuild on other islands(main island is bigger) and defeat the enemy team. Note: troops that you need to evachate are more powerful than the default troops. and they start with 5 heavy soldiers and 2 heavy tanks. If they die there's no bringing them back. Another perk they have a free shipyard and 60 p/m at the start to make things fair. ** Free for all-no alliances 1v1v1v1v1v1. A fight till the death. Note: can make temporary alliances but need to kill each other for the game to end. ** "Realistic mode"-The minimap will be blank and you can't go into enemy territory (note: map layout will be like territory conquest but player can't physically go into enemy territory) you can use recon troops or your normal troops to go into enemy territory. ** Walls: You have a massive area of energy crystals and a command center. However, there is walls that surround your base. You cannot go through the walls, neither can your units. In twenty to thirty minutes (a random time between 20-30 minutes) The walls will fall, and whoever's command center is the last standing wins. (Note: You can also make buildings when the walls fall, and produce units.) ** Retro: Remember Rise of Nations, Empire Earth, Age of Empires, Command & Conquer and other? Well, the gamemode features fog of war, 2 more resources, increased unit capacity, through each time the CC debuffs, it gains higher health but it has it's debuffs. This also allows Age researching which locks certain buildings (Age 1 - Modern Era: Nuclear SIlo, Tanks, .... , and rest, ... ). Pretty much just a nostalgic gamemode. Maps * Real life maps: ** Hawaii ** Australia ** UK Isles ** Europe (added) ** Africa ** Indonesia ** Asia ** Central America ** North America ** South America ** Oceania ** Pacific Islands ** New Zealand ** Scandinavia ** Middle East ** Midway Island ** Cook Islands Skin Packs Modern Russian Tanks/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: T14 Armata * Light Tank: T15 Armata * Artillery: 2S35 Koalitsiya * Explosive Tank: BTR Bumerang * Anti-Air Tank: Pantsir-S1 * Medi-Truck: Ural-63099 Typhoon * Jeep: T-98 Kombat * Humvee: GAZ Tigr * General: UAZ-469 * Helicopter: Kamov Ka-52 Alligator * Transport Plane: Antonov An-124 Ruslan * Light Plane: Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker * Heavy Plane: Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot * Stealth Bomber: Tuprolev Tu-160 White Swan Modern USA Fort Vehicles/Planes/Infantry * Jeep: IFAV * General: M1161 Growler * Humvee: HMMWV * Medi-Truck: M939 * Heavy Plane: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * Light Plane: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon * Transport Plane: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Stealth Bomber: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit * Helicopter: Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk * Light/Heavy Soldier: Soldier armed with Scar-L Assault rifles or better looking M4 carbines. * Anti-Air Soldier: Soldier armed with Javlien/Stinger/Serpent launchers. * Sniper: Soldier armed with a Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle. * Juggernaut: Soldier armed with a M249 LMG * Scout: Soldier armed with a Desert Eagle/Glock 17/USP45 * Construction soldier/medic/repeairman/engineer: updated Infantry with more modern tools like blowtorches,￼ buzzsaws, advanced medikits. Etc. Modern German Tank/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: Leopard 2 * Light Tank: Spz Puma * Anti-Air Tank: Flakpanzer Gepard * Explosive Tank: GTK Boxer * Artillery: Panzerhaubitze 2000 * General: Mercedes-Benz G-Wagen * Jeep: LAPV Enok * Humvee: MOWAG Eagle * Transport Plane: Airbus A400M Atlas * Light Plane: Panavia Tornado * Heavy Plane: Eurofighter Typhoon * Stealth Bomber: Panavia Tornado (with bombs attached) * Helicopter- NH90 WWII Japanese vehicles/navy/aircraft * Light tank: Type 95 Ha-Go * Heavy tank: Type 3 Chi-Nu * Explosive tank: Type 97 Chi-Ha * Anti Aircraft tank: Type 98 Ko-Hi * Artillery: Type 4 Chi-To * Submarine: I-400 * Aircraft Carrier: Taiho * Battleship: Yamato/Musashi * Destroyer: Matsu class * Gunboat: Toba * Transport ship: Irako * Light plane: Mitsubishi A6M Zero * Heavy plane: Nakajima J1N1-S Gekko * Stealth bomber: Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu Type 100 Heavy Bomber * Transport plane: Mitsubishi Ki-57 Type 100 Transport * Helicopter- Flettner Fl 282 Halo (UNSC) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Scorpion * Heavy tank: Grizzly * Anit-Air tank: Wolverine * Artillery: Cobra * Explosive tank: Warthog * Light plane: Longsword * Heavy plane: Broadsword * Helicopter: Hornet * Stealth bomber: Shortsword * Transport plane: Pelican * Space fighter: Saber * Mothership: Infinity * Light Soldier: Soldier armed with a MA5K (Carbine) * Heavy Soldier: Soldier armed with a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle) * Juggernaut: Spartan-IV Soldier armed with a BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) * Sniper: Soldier armed with a SRS99C-S2 AMR (Sniper rifle) * Scout: Soldier armed with a MG6 (Magnum) Halo (Covenant) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Revenant * Heavy Tank: Wraith * Anit-Air tank: Prowler * Artillery: Locust * Explosive tank: Chopper * Light plane: Banshee * Heavy plane: Vampire * Helicopter: Spirit * Steath bomber: Litch * Transport plane: Phantom * Space fighter: Seraph * Mothership: Covenant Cruiser * Light soldier: Elite minor * Heavy soldier: Elite major * Engineer/medic/construction soldier: Engineer (with different looks from one another of course) * Juggernaut: Hunter * AA soldier: Grunt Heavy * Sniper: Jackle sniper * Scout: Grunt Minor Halo Promethean Space Planes: * Space Fighter: Phaton * Mothership: Didacts Ship Star Wars (Rebel) Space Planes/Planes/Buildings * Space Fighter: X-Wing * Mothership: MC80 Liberty Class Cruiser * Light Plane: RZ-1 A-Wing * Heavy Plane: SF-01 B-Wing * Stealth Bomber: BTL Y-Wing * Transport Plane: LAAT/i * Helicopter: UT-60D U-Wing Just Cause 3 Infantry/Planes/Ships/Transport/Tanks/Space Planes * Light Tank- Urga Bkolos 2100 * Heavy Tank- Imperator Bavarium Tank * Artillery- CS Odjur * Anti-Air Tank- CS Baltdjur * Explosive Tank- Stria Obrero with red barrels in the rear * Medi-Truck- Urga Fura 570 * Jeep- Weimaraner W3 * Humvee- Urga Szturm 63A * General- Propaganda Van * Light Plane- Carmen Albatross * Heavy Plane- CS7 Thunderhawk * Transport Plane- U41 Ptakojester * Stealth Bomber- U-7 Dravec * Helicopter- Urga Hrom D * Gunboat- CS Powerrun 77 * Destroyer- Corvette * Battleship- Medici-Class Frigate * Submarine- Loochador (even though it's not a sub it looks like a stealth ship) * Oil Ship- Whaleshark * Transport Ship- Urga Hroch * Aircraft Carrier- Grotta Contrabandero * Light Soldier- Military Grunt * Heavy Soldier- Military Elite * Sniper- Military Sniper * Scout- D.R.M. Grunt * Juggernaut- Black Hand Titan * Medic- Military Commander (with plus insignia) * Anti-Air Soldier- Military Rocket Trooper * Construction Soldier- Prisoner * Engineer- Civilian Worker * Repairman- Rebel * Turret- Flak Cannon * Anti-Air Turret- SAM Site * Command Centre- Centcom Tower * Fort- Police Station * Headquarters- Di Ravello Residence * Hospital- Medici Hospital (fictional) * Bunker- Maestrale Prison * Shield Generator- Corda Dracon EMP Cannon * Wall- Insula Striate Wall * Barracks- Barracks Outpost * Naval Shipyard- Porto Tridente * Tank factory- Vehicle Outpost * Airport- Maestrale Airstrip * Space Link- Vigilator Nord * Nuclear Silo- Falco Maxime Missile Battery * Soldier House- Alternate Barracks Outpost * Tank House- Large Military Garage * Plane House- Airport Outpost * Naval House- Naval Outpost * Nuclear Plant- Alte Potentia * Power Plant- Vis Electra * Oil Rig- Generic Oil Rig * Construction Yard- Construction Site in Regno * Mothership- eDEN Airship * Space Fighter- Eviction Drone Modern Chinese Tanks/Transport/Planes/Navy * Light Plane- Chengdu J-10 * Heavy Plane- Chengdu J-20 * Stealth Bomber- Xian H-20 * Transport Plane- XI'an Y-20 * Helicopter- Harbin Z-20 * Light Tank- Type 96 * Heavy Tank- VT-4 * Anti-Air Tank- Type 95 SPAAA * Explosive Tank- ZBL09 * Artillery- PLZ-89 * Humvee- Dongfeng EQ2050 * Medi-Truck- Dongfeng EQ245 * Jeep- Beijing Auto BJ40 * Gunboat- Type 037 * Destroyer- Type 52D * Battleship- Type 055 * Aircraft Carrier- Liaoning-class * Submarine- Type 094 * Transport Ship- Yuch'in-class * Oil Ship- Type 908 Half-Life 2 Combine Units, tanks, planes and buildings. * Light Soldier- Metropolice SMG * Heavy Soldier- Combine Soldier * Scout- Metropolice Pistol * Sniper- Combine Soldier w/ Sniper Rifle * Juggernaut- Combine Elite * Anti-Air Soldier- Combine Soldier w/ RPG * Light Tank- Combine Jeep w/ Combine Soldiers inside (The soldiers dont do any addictional damage.) * Heavy Tank- Combine APC * Artillery- Mortar Synth * Light Plane- Hunter Helicopter * Heavy Plane- Gunship * Transport Plane- Dropship * Command Center- Citadel * Power Plant- Dark Energy plant German Super Tanks * Light Tank- Panzer VIII Maus Skin2- P. 1000 Ratte * Heavy Tank- P. 1500 Monster Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 Units/Buildings: Allied Aircraft: * Helicopter - Cryocopyer * Light plane - Vindicator * Heavy plane - Apollo * Stealth bomber - Artemis * Transport plane - Centruy Soviet Vehicles: * Light tank - Hammer * Heavy tank - Apocalypse * Anti air tank - Bullfrog * Explosive tank - Soviet ore collector * Artillery - V4 mobile launcher Imperial Navy: * Gunboat - Tsunami * Transport ship - Sudden transport * Submarine - Seawing * Battleship - Shogun * Destroyer - Naginata * Aircraft carrier - Giga fortress (sea mode) * Oil ship - Nanocore Imperial Space: * Mothership - Giga fortress (sky mode) * Space fighter - Jet Tengu Mixed infantry: * Light soldier - Conscript * Heavy soldier - Imperial Warrior * Anti air soldier - Flak trooper/Javlien * Scout - Shinobi * Juggernaut - Peacekeeper/desolator/cryo legioneer * Sniper - Natasha * Medic - Allied engineer * Construction soldier - Soviet engineer * Engineer- Imperial engineer * Repairman - Terror drone/burst drone Mixed buildings: * Turret: Spectrum Tower/Tesla Coil * Anti Air turret: Flak Cannon * Barracks: Dojo/Bootcamp * Tank Factory: Mecha bay/Armor Facility * Airport: Airbase * Navel Shipyard: Imperial Docks/Seaport * Research center: Tech Center * Fort: Mainframe * Headquarters: Allied Construction yard * Command center: Soviet/Imperial Construction yard * Navel house: Navel yard * Soldier house: Barracks (soviet) * Plane house: Airfield * Tanks house: War factory * Nuclear Silo: Vacuum Imploder * Sheild generator: Nanoswarm hive * Power plant: Power plant (Allied) * Nuclear plant: Generator * Oil rig: Reactor * Bunker: (Soviet) Bunker * Space link: Chronosphere Ghost Navy: * A set of skins designed like ye old ships and galleons used by pirates and the english navy and etc but... wait for it... they're ghosts! Ooooooh, spooky! Modern British Tanks/Aircraft/Navy/Infantry: * Light tank- Warrior * Heavy tank- Challenger 2 * Explosive tank- CVR (T) * Artillery- L131 AS-90 * Anti air tank- Starstreak SP HMV * Light plane- Harrier VTOL jet * Heavy plane- Eurofighter Typhoon * Helicopter- Lynx * Transport plane- Hercules C5 (C-130J) * Stealth bomber- Tornado GR4 * Light soldier- Soldier armed with L85A2 assult rifle * Heavy soldier- Soldier armed with L108A1 LMG * Sniper- Soldier armed with L118A1 sniper rifle * Scout- Soldier armed with Glock 17 * Anti air soldier- Soldier armed with ILAW launcher * Engineer- Soldier equipped with heavy circular saw * Medic- Soldier equipped with medic kit * Repairman- Soldier equipped with blow torch * Construction soldier- Soldier equipped with jackhammer * Transport ship- Bay class * Gunboat- Daring class * Destroyer- Broadsword class * Battleship- Duke class * Aircraft carrier- Alboin class * Submarine- Vanguard class * Oil ship- Wave class * Jeep- Land Rover Defender WWII British Infantry/Tanks/Planes/Navy: * Light tank- MK VI (A15) Crusader * Heavy tank- MK IV (A22) Churchill * Anti air tank- Centuar AA MKII * Artillery- Valentine 25-PDR MK1 Bishop * Explosive tank- MK VII Tetrach * Light plane- Hawker Hurricane * Heavy plane- Supermarine Spitfire * Stealth bomber- Avro Manchester * Transport plane- Airspeed Enovy * Gun boat- Bangor class minsweeper * Oil ship- modified Q ship * Destroyer- J,K and N class destroyer * Battleship- HMS Anson * Submarine- Undine/U class submarine * Aircraft carrier- HMS Unicorns * Transport ship- Q ship * Light soldier- soldier armed with Lee Enfield No.1 MKIII rifle * Heavy soldier- soldier armed with Sten gun SMG * Juggernaut- soldier armed with Bren gun LMG * Sniper- soldier armed with modified/scoped Lee Enfield No.1 MKIII rifle * Scout- soldier armed with Webley No.1 MKI revolver * Construction soldier- themed soldier equiped with hammer * Engineer- themed soldier equiped with wrench * Medic- themed soldier equiped with medic kit * Repairman- themed soldier equiped with blowtorch British WWI Soldiers/Navy/Tanks: * Light tank- Mark 1 * Heavy tank- Mark 2 * Artillery- Mark 5 * Anti air tank- Little Willie * Explosive tank- Mark 3 * Oil ship- * Transport ship- * Battleship- HMS Hood * Destroyer- Acacia class * Gunboat- Arethusa class * Aircraft carrier- HMS Engadine * Submarine- K class * Light soldier- soldier armed with Lee Enfield No.1 MK1 rifle * Heavy soldier- soldier armed with Chauchat LMG * Scout- soldier armed with MK IV revolver * Sniper- soldier armed with Modified/scoped Lee Enfield No.1 MK1 rifle * Juggernaut- soldier armed with Lewis LMG * Engineer- soldier equipped with * Medic- soldier equipped with * Repairman- soldier equipped with * Construction soldier- soldier equipped with German WW2 Naval/Planes * Battleship: Bismarck-class * Aircraft Carrier: Graf Zeppelin * Destroyer: Narvik-class * Gunboat: E-boat * Submarine: Type XXI U-boat * Oil Ship: Auxiliary cruiser Penguin * Transport ship: Wilhelm Gustloff * Light plane: Bf 109 * Heavy plane: Ta 152C * Transport plane: Ju 332 * Stealth Bomber: Ju 87 * Helicopter: Ju 52 Star Wars Clone Vehicles/Soldiers *Transport Plane: LAAT Troop Transport *Stealth Bomber: Y-Wing Bomber *Light Plane: V-19 Torrent *Heavy Plane: ARC-170 Starfighter *Helicopter: LAAT Armed Variant *Space Fighter: Delta-7 *Mothership: Venator-Class *Light Tank: AT-RT *Heavy Tank: AT-TE *Anti-air tank: TX-130 *Artillery: AT-TP *Explosive tank: AT-OT Cargo variant filled with explosives *Jeep: AT-OT *Humvee: A5 Juggernaut Unarmed *Light trooper: Phase 1 Clone trooper with DC-15s *Heavy Trooper: Phase 2 Clonetrooper with DC-15a *Scout: ARF trooper white camo with DC-17 *Construction Soldier: Clone Walker Pilot *Engineer: Clone Engineer *Repair man: Clone Flight Crew *Sniper: ARF Trooper grey camo with DC-15x *Juggernaut: Commando with DC-17m *General: Clone Naval Officer *Meditruck: BARC Speeder With Stretcher on side *Medic: Clone Medic *Anti-Air soldier: Clone trooper with RPS-6 Rocket Launcher Modern Italy Infantry/Navy/Planes/Tanks * Light Soldier: Troop armed with Beretta AR7O * Heavy Soldier: Troop armed with Beretta M12 * Anti-Air Soldier: Troop armed with Panzerfaust 3 * Scout: Troop armed with Beretta 92FS * Juggernaut: Troop armed with Minimi * Medic: Troop with a medkit on his waist * Repairman: Troop wielding a wrench * Engineer: Troop wielding a drill * Light Tank: Dardo * Heavy Tank: Ariete * Anti-Air Tank: Centauro B1 * Explosive Tank: Puma 4x4 with TNT strapped on the vehicle * Destroyer: Augusto Riboty * Battleship: Vittorio Veneto * Aircraft Carrier: Cavour * Sniper: Troop armed with SAKO TRG-42 * Construction Soldier: Troop wielding a hammer * Helicopter: Agusta-Bell AB 212ASW (Italian variant of the Huey) * Light Plane: Eurofighter Typhoon * Heavy Plane: Panavia Tornado * Transport Plane: Alenia C-27J Spartan * Transport Ship: '' A-5349 Capera'' * Submarine: S518 Nazario Sauro * Artillery: Oto Melara M109L * Humvee: International MaxxPro * Jeep: AR90 * General: Land Rover VAV90 or Fiat Campagnola * Stealth Bomber: STOVL or F-35? * Oil Ship: GGS 1012 Other Additions * Wider ramps-so that ground units can go up hills faster and more efficient * Turrets have the same construction time as a bunker to prevent turret spammimg * Nerfed Fire Missiles- Fire missiles can go through shields and that's op enough and bad against players in survival * Different slots for plants-this will make survival waaaay easier because if you get plants/rigs on every crystal/oil it will take up 15 spaces including your cc. This will help the player who is black(hey I ain't rascis)who always gets attacked/nuked. * Free construction soldier for survival-in survival you need construction soldiers to build things in the mid/poin. As of writing this you have to get barracks get a construction soldier sell your barracks and then get a new one by the mid/point. That wastes a lot of time and money so maybe we can get a free construction soldier water map or not. * Headquarters allows for the ability to build units from allied production buildings just like a command centre. * Flags will work with all skins * Skin packs include multiple of each type of skin (e.g. multiple heavy tank skins to choose from) * Give players who stay still the end of the game and still lose some kind of crate to prevent leaving like a hat crate or somthing Category:Unreleased Features Category:Miscalleneous